Foothold
Foothold is the first contract for the Russian Mafia and it takes place in the first quarter of'' Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction.'' Overview The contract involves stealing a North Korean troop transport truck, with the bonus condition of also destroying three Machine Gun emplacements defending the area. Objectives #Steal the North Korean Troop Transport BONUS: Destroy the three Machine Gun emplacements Supplies given The player is supplied with or given as support: *None The contract After exiting the Mafia HQ the player will be instructed to head across town to a Warehouse looking center. The player should first destroy the three MG Nests around the perimeter of the place. Enter the complex and kill any KPA soldier in your way but they will keep respawning so focus on the truck. Inside the storage building is a handful of crates, break these open. Inside the player will find RPGs, SMGs and other goodies. Once the player is armoured up take the truck and drive it to the Mafia HQ, if the MGs have been destroyed this should be easy. Park the Troop Transport in the chop shop located right next the Mafia HQ to finish the contract. The contract value is $30 000 and the bonus is $10 000. In addition, the player will receive: *The location of the Four of Clubs *Access to the Merchant of Menace website *The S. Korean K1025 Scout delivery is made available *The Mafia Technical (MG) delivery is made available *The Civilian Car delivery is made available *The Allies Supply Drop is made available *The Russian Supply Drop is made available *The Surgical Strike is made available E-mail messages Introductory e-mail message Sender: Josef Yurinov Subject: Opportunity in Pyongyang "You’ve made quite a name for yourself pretty quickly, my young friend. We have room for someone like you in our organization. Come by our Nightclub in Pyongyang and I’ll introduce you to my boss. Keep your mouth shut about this." Contract e-mail message Sender: Fiona Taylor Subject: Contract: ‘Foothold’ "The Russians are looking to give you a little test. Most of the North Korean forces in Pyongyang have left the area, but there’s a holdout force in East Pyongyang. The Russians want you to break into their compound and steal a transport. We’ll get a bonus if you take out the emplaced guns around their perimeter." ''---'' Contract Terms & Conditions 1. Steal NK Transport and return it to the Mafia garage BONUS: Destroy 3 machine guns Contract value: $30 000 Bonus value: $10 000 Merchant of Menace e-mail message Sender: Sergei Voronov Subject: Merchant of Menace "Login: merc Password: vlad1m1r Happy Shopping! Sergei" Transcript The player leaves to go to the Mafia HQ. *'Fiona': I forwarded you an email from a man named Josef Yurinov. I've got his file here, he’s a majordomo with the Russian Mob. Dangerous, but almost certainly worth it in terms of money and intelligence. The player enters the Mafia HQ. *'Sergei': Hey, alright! Just what I need. A professional! My name is Sergei Voronov. This is my lieutenant, Josef. We run the. . .ah. . .discreet supply business around here. Everyone needs stuff; vehicles, weaponry, you name it. And we supply it. Discreetly! That means no one asks any questions, including you! I’ll kill anyone who betrays my trust! You got a problem with that? You got a problem working with a killer? Huh? Answer me! Sergei raises a pistol, but Josef quickly grabs it, whispers to Sergei, takes the gun from him and sets it on the table. *'Sergei': Hahaha! Josef is right. Listen, you’re a mercenary. You’ll be working for lots of people, I know how it is. But, you want some extra cash, you come to Sergei. Speaking of which, I got a job right now you could take. I’m going to test you out, see if you got what it takes to work for me. Bring me one of Song’s troop transports. Should be easy to find, but not so easy to steal. If you want in, Josef here will give you all the details. On the other hand, you can say “no” and walk out that door right now. You do what you want to do. The player remains in the Mafia HQ. *'Sergei': This is a good job, you know. Plenty of opportunities for me, and for you. The player still remains in the Mafia HQ. *'Sergei': You like girls? I can get you some girls. I can get you anything you want. Speaking of which, Josef! (sniffs) When is that. . .ah. . .pharmaceutical shipment coming in? The player continues to remain in the Mafia HQ. *'Sergei': What are you waiting for?! You want to get shot?! Heh, I am only kidding. . .did you say something? The player talks to Josef. *'Josef': Don’t underestimate him. He may act like an idiot, but he’s a ruthless killer. The player leaves the Mafia HQ. *'Fiona': There’s something wrong with Sergei -- I don’t trust him. **'Chris': Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with his type before **'Jennifer': **'Mattias': Don't worry. His lieutenant, Josef, is reliable. We did some business in Kosovo. The player approaches the NK base. *'Fiona': There’s only scattered resistance in the area, but those machine guns could be dangerous. The player destroys the first machine gun. *'Fiona': One down, two to go. The player destroys the second machine gun. *'Fiona': Good work. Only one left. The players destroys the final machine gun. *'Fiona': That’s the last of the guns. Now grab that truck and you’re good to go. **'Chris': Roger. **'Jennifer': **'Mattias': Roger The player enters the main warehouse where the truck is stored. **'Chris': I found a weapons cache. **'Jennifer': **'Mattias': (singing) I found a weapons cache, hehe. *'Fiona': So that’s what the Russians are after. The player brings the vehicle to the chop shop. *'Mafia soldier': Thanks for the vehicle. If you bring us others, we’ll make sure you’re paid for your trouble. Gallery Foothold west mg.png|The west machine gun point Foothold south mg.png|The south machine gun point Foothold east mg.png|The east machine gun point Trivia *This contract unlocks the Merchant of Menace and the Chop Shop *The Troop Transport you steal is seen again in the contract Bait and Switch to which the mercenary says "That looks familiar." Category:Contracts Category:Mercenaries Category:Russian Mafia